Visitantes
by Smithback
Summary: Pensamientos de Vegeta sobre otra raza guerrera… leve crozzover entre 'Depredador' y Dragon Ball'.


Visitantes

"¡Oh dios mío, aliens del espacio! Por favor no me coman, tengo esposa e hijos. ¡Cómanlos a ellos!"... homero Simpson

Vegeta había aprendido a disfrutar de las cosas que la tierra le ofrecía, entre ellas, estaba la televisión... fue así como un día se enteró de que tenía la tierra algunos otros alienígenas visitantes de los que no se había percatado él, mucho menos los humanos.

Fue gracias a un reportaje sobre los bosques del norte, reportaban la desaparición de toda una manada de pterodáctilos salvajes. Solo pudieron darse cuenta de ello, ya que apenas un año antes los biólogos los habían marcado con un rastreador para estudiar sus patrones de migración. Y un día, los animales, simplemente desaparecieron.

Al principio pensaron que era un error en las computadoras, pero después de revisar la programación, descubrieron que todo funcionaba con normalidad.

Estudiaron entonces que quizá los rastreadores hubieran tenido alguna falla, pero no encontraron falla evidente en los programas que rastrean su estado. fueron entonces, los científicos directo a donde los rastrearon la última vez, donde encontraron solo dos pterodáctilos muertos, atacados por alguna criatura desconocida, todos los nidos vacíos... era como si apenas hubieran tenido oportunidad de defenderse ... y los otros pterodáctilos solo se hubieran desvanecido con tiempo apenas para reaccionar, con excepción de esos dos muertos.

lo que los biólogos y quienes hacían el reportaje, ignoraban, es que la respuesta estaba justo detrás de ellos, escondido entre los árboles, algo que solo vegeta pudo ver, por alguna vez ya haberse enfrentado a dichos seres.

Vegeta sabía que no volverían a saber de los pterodáctilos, que probablemente ahora se encontraban en un planeta lejano, de dos soles, sirviendo como distracción, comida o cazadores...

Eran los Yautja. Guerreros libres. Los depredadores del espacio. Vegeta respetaba a los Yautja sobre todas las especies que había llegado a conocer durante sus años con Yautja, jamás se doblegaron ante el tirano, muchos prefirieron pelear y morir contra él a servirle. Y los que no, los más jóvenes junto con las mujeres y niños, huyeron lejos del dominio del tirano. Tenían la inteligencia y tecnología suficiente para hacerlo.

Le complacía sobremanera que estuviesen resurgiendo.

Entre las misiones de freser, tenían todos sus soldados, la orden de reportar de inmediato si veían a alguno de estos seres, y si existía la posibilidad, de cazarlos. Tarea que algunos pocos tontos intentaron y todos sin excepción, fallaron.

Vegeta tuvo la oportunidad de encontrarse a uno de ellos, pero no lo reportó.

Los Yautja eran una raza guerrera, inteligente y feroz. Su propósito era cazar, depredar a los mejores guerreros que se pudiesen encontrar. A pesar de tener la inteligencia y tecnología suficientemente avanzada como para desarrollar armas increíbles y que pudieran atrapar o someter a cualquier oponente, todos ellos, como especie y civilización, habían decidido parar su avance tecnológico para enfocarse en su fuerza física y destreza.

Los Yautja , se dedicaban también a encontrar a fuertes guerreros en el universo y cazarlos.

Pensó él, que era evidente que había sido solo cuestión de tiempo que llegasen a la tierra.

Se preguntó si debía avisarles a los otros guerreros o que se diesen cuenta por si mismos que alguien los estaba acechando.

Suponía vegeta que la mayoría de ellos podría defenderse contra los depredadores,... y si no podían, sería su problema...

Vegeta sonrió complacido, que empiece la casería.- se dijo a sí mismo con satisfacción.

*Smithback quiere decir algo:

Ahhh. Me encantan los alienígenas… bueno. Como muchas de mis historias, no tengo ni idea de dónde salió esto. Comentarios, chistes, dudas, chismes, revelaciones, recetas de cocina, a Review por favor, suerte, bye

No son de mi propiedad, no son de mi propiedad. Lo confieso.

Visitantes

Pensamientos de Vegeta sobre otra raza guerrera… leve crozzover entre 'Depredador' y Dragon Ball'.


End file.
